


【wanlson】冬日和

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: Midway paroABO间谍小湾x情报官翠
Relationships: James Wan/Patrick Wilson, wanlson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

-

“庭院里的水是从隅田川里引来的，你仔细感受，就能闻到从荒川甚至它的源头甲武信岳之上树木的气息。”

威尔森中校还望着芦苇更远处的水面兀自出神，听到身边日本军官的介绍不禁侧过脸来向他笑：“听起来非常神秘。佐藤少尉。”

大晦日刚过去，似乎还能从他身上闻到荞麦面和人们在寺庙初诣时留下的线香味道。这里的人们喜欢庆贺正月，家家户户的门前都会摆上门松，街道上亦有松竹梅搭起的牌楼。他突然想起家乡圣诞节的花树，同那些五彩缤纷的礼物和糖果。孩提时喜欢节日，总是乐陶陶地期待礼物和大餐。年长之后自然不再如此，只是身在异乡难免触景生情。

佐藤少尉站在稍后一些的位置，瞧见身前中校一身藏蓝的军装在雪地之中犹如塑像。雪片密密下着，落在中校优雅的鼻尖上很快融成水珠不见，可他的肩头与军帽顶部都堆了不少白雪。没有风，天地都是静默的。少尉刚想出声提醒不如回室内，又忽然听到潺潺水声。

一叶小舟由水道转弯处飘来，上面载着船夫与一位少年。少年手里举着和纸伞，伞面绘着丹青的松枝。他穿了一身鸦羽般漆黑的和服脚上踩着冬季木屐，这一身衬着他身后水色与雪景，仿佛浅淡山水画之中一笔浓黑的墨。

船从他们面前划过，少年对他们微微鞠躬。中校与少尉也点头示意。

太阳即将落下。

不远处佣人们依次点亮了院里的石灯笼，冷冻的世界复又染上暖色。

-

晚上庭院西侧的洋馆里举办了酒会，邀请各国使馆人员共庆新年，出席的皆是军界政要。

说是军界政要其实气氛也没有那么严肃，男男女女穿得光鲜，端着酒杯四处搭话。威尔森中校闲谈了一圈，熟悉的人很多，也有的是经人引荐初次见面。

眼神一转，突然看见了刚才的舟上少年，现在他已经换上西式衬衫，站在几位年轻的日本军官身边交谈。还未看仔细，就有人迎上来，又惊又喜地说原来这就是美国来的威尔森先生，一直久仰，今天终于见到了。

中校微笑着回应对方，心里好笑，原来自己已经成了传说。

威尔森是极少数能够参军的Omega之一，又在外交领域得心应手，算得上是万里挑一。人们都说这得需要多么强大的意志力和抑制剂才能办到。

他来到这里学习日本的文化与心理，就更习惯于在来往中去观察不同人物的细微动作神情。恭维听得耳朵能起茧子，也能分辨出其中真心假意。

客套了几句结束对话，顺手端起侍者托盘上的一杯香槟，回到凳子上休息，可巧佐藤少尉也在一旁。两人交情深厚，聊得也自在，少尉便问他：“威尔森君，有看上的人了吗？”男人本来只想开开玩笑，谁叫眼前这位引得全场侧目的漂亮白人OMEGA整晚都散发着微弱但诱人的香气。

没想到威尔森中校顿了一下，稍稍扬了下巴，他笔挺军装的领口也跟着动了，问：“那个孩子是谁？”

少尉顺着他视线看过去，以为他说的是哪家的少爷，环视了一会，也没能分清楚，便问：“哪个？”

威尔森中校低头晃了晃杯子里的酒，酒液的弧面上下打着转。他又抬起头看向原先的方向，柔声说：“那个，头发乱乱的，瘦瘦的，衬衫扣子也没扣好的男孩子。”

少尉终于瞧见了人，瞬间认出了那个男孩是中将家里的。敛了笑，眉头也皱起来，语调却还是平稳：“哦，看见了。咱们刚刚在外面见到的那位？”

中校抿了一口酒，轻轻笑了，但又看不出十分在意的样子。

“很可爱。不是吗？”

少尉抱着着胳膊嘿嘿笑了一声：“威尔森君，在场的哪个人你喜欢我都能帮你。这位嘛……”

他放下胳膊，拉正衣襟之上蜷缩的褶皱。

“除非我不想看到明天的朝日。”

中校听他这样讲，已经明白其中背景。没有再多说什么，只是端着酒杯，远远看见水晶灯下那个少年被灯光投射在眼下的睫影，上扬的嘴角，以及好似一个胳膊就能揽住的腰线。

-

那晚接下来的时间，威尔森中校除了应付来找他搭讪的让人记不清气味的无聊ALPHA以外，目光几乎一直黏在那孩子身上。他在日本呆了很久，却仍旧不太擅长判断亚洲人的年纪。他们简直都像被妖精施了法一样年轻。

但是男孩看上去真的就像个小孩子，肤色不白，甚至算得上黑黄。可那身暗红色的衬衫又将他衬得很是好看。似乎也非常受欢迎，迎着那些贵妇人和军官们微笑，尽管有些举止还青涩，也算收放到位，让人不禁觉得……十分可爱。

那人察觉到中校的注视，看了过来。威尔森淡然同他对视，甚至举杯朝他大方笑了一下。男孩也用笑应和，接着转过脸，继续同身边的人说话。

大约一刻钟之后，中将从二楼的楼梯上缓缓走了下来。男孩轻盈地迈到台阶旁，挽住了那位声名赫赫的中将的臂弯。但眸子一瞬，又朝威尔森这边瞄来一眼。

这便是故意的引诱和挑衅了，笑容配着他那翘起来的嘴唇，如同一只俏皮又滑头的啮齿购物。

这是他极少接触的类型，虽然日本人也喜爱享乐但他们也将其与其他事务清楚地分割开来。在外、尤其在面对外国人时，他们通常都会保持最大限度的矜持与克制。

佐藤少尉又靠过来，低头轻声说：“这是中将的养子，名义上的……”他顿了顿，又笑道，“而且和你一样是Omega。”

威尔森放下酒杯拿了块小点心放进嘴里，大拇指摸了摸嘴唇，说：“性别对我来说也没有太大的意义，你知道的。”

少尉无耐应了，是、是，便没有在这个话题上深入下去。

今天虽然做了万全准备，几个小时的应酬下来还是被磨掉了些耐心，对他们含蓄的言辞手段还要适应。他稍稍把袖口拉到小臂，插口袋低声说：“佐藤君，我喝得有些晕，去楼上休息室一下。”

中校其实是来做正事的，他记住与自己接触过的人物，仔细想起来，也没有发现要寻找的目标。再待下去说不定还要被迫再来一轮无效社交，于是站起身上了二楼。

-

果然还是有人来敲门了，威尔森中校起身拉开门链，眼前站着不是他想象中的来客，而是那位非常特别的少年。

“嗨，中校先生，您的酒醒得怎么样了？”他站在那儿，仰着头看向自己，露出一个灿烂的笑容，又说：“我叫詹姆斯，你也可以叫我吉米。他们都这么叫我。”

中校有一阵短暂的犹豫，但他很快回过神来，然后伸手握住他的手：“你好。你需要的话，隔壁应该还有空的休息室。”

那个叫詹姆斯的男孩没有因为他明显的拒绝而退却，却保持着握手的姿势从他身侧挤进了房间，另一只手背在身后带紧了房门。威尔森刚想擒住他，就感觉到有什么冰冷的东西滑进了自己的掌心。他松开手一看，是一枚银质的白头鹰徽章，代表着来人特殊的身份。

原来自己一直等待接头的我方间谍，是这样一位亚洲面孔的小男孩。

的确是个不会让人怀疑的身份，他不禁佩服起安全局的手段。

“我来汇报工作，长官。”

詹姆斯对还在错愕的威尔森愉快地眨了眨眼睛。

-

“谢谢你詹姆斯，情况我已经了解了，今后保持联络。”威尔森中校按住沙发扶手想要起身离开。

谁知道半分钟前还一脸认真讲着情报的詹姆斯突然凑上来，膝盖半跪在他身侧，扣住他的手凑到唇边吻了一下。只是轻轻碰到，很快又放开一小段距离，在十分近的地方盯着他。

詹姆斯的颈侧散发着柔和的OMEGA信息素，是雪松味的，又像一汪冷冽的泉。威尔森中校的表情还是没变，只是放松地看着他，“怎么？”

“您在酒会上，一直在看着我不是吗？”中校能感觉到对方握住自己手腕的手指有些许颤抖，明显没有十分自信，还非得逞强装作不肯服输的样子。和酒会时故意摆出撩人风情的样子又不一样了。

他反转了手掌握住了男孩的手，然后蜷着食指在他掌心挠了一下，小声说：“你想要？”接着露出一丝揶揄笑意，“和OMEGA做，你会吗？”

詹姆斯突然眯起眼睛笑起来：“您根本不知道我有多会，长官。”

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
-

中校看见他扬起脸的骄傲神情，挑起眉毛作惊讶状，说：“听起来很有意思。虽然我承认你很可爱，在这之前我也的确想和你发生点什么。但现在我并不太想和接头人搞起来。而且你知道的，外面全是什么人。”这样坦白之后，也并没有要挣脱的意思。  
因为此刻威尔森心中只觉得有趣，想看他反应。男孩挡在身前，顶灯的光圈笼在他头顶上，把他松鼠耳朵尖似的乱蓬蓬的发尖也染成温暖的金黄色。

詹姆斯听到中校一本正经的话后，就更想继续挑衅。伸出拇指在中校耳后摩挲了一下，动作十分轻，看似带了许多柔情蜜意，又抚摸到颈后去找腺体。  
至此为止，中校都没有特别的反应，只是拿似笑非笑的眼睛瞧他。  
男孩俯下身体打算去吻，突然感觉到有手指抚上自己的下巴，然后稍稍加了力道固定，手指上那枚属于海军学院的金戒硌在皮肤上，带着中校烫暖的体温。

“如果你真的很想要在这里做也不是不可以。只不过，腺体这里，对我没什么用。”中校轻笑着，他抬起脸和詹姆斯的侧脸轻轻贴在一起，声音听不出什么情绪，“已经做过半切除手术了，为了入伍。激素很难影响到我。”  
还没等詹姆斯反应过来，中校的舌就伸进了他的嘴里，滑过唇齿，湿热地挤进口腔。

舌头相触，詹姆斯的腰一阵发麻。他下意识地感到不安，身体向后退，试图分开这个深吻。威尔森的肩膀随着他的退缩远了一些距离，可嘴唇还贴着他的，但又在下一刻主动分开。距离依然只有咫尺，呼吸可辨，而掐着自己下巴的手指也没有放松的意思。

中校的拇指指腹按上他的下唇抚了一下，柔声问：“不是说自己很会的吗？小可爱？”

詹姆斯沉默了一瞬，他一直厌恶别人说他可爱，就像是个什么任人摆弄的玩意一样——他的潜伏生活也的确如此。更看穿了对方漫不经心的态度，不肯服输的倔脾气忽然顶了上来。他一下子有太多话想说，比如他只是一时恶趣味想要调戏上峰但没想到这位上峰比自己还要更狡猾恶劣，又比如想要反驳关于会不会的质疑，更想抗议“小可爱”的叫法。但是一时间心念转了好几圈，反而什么也说不出口，只能干巴巴地瞪着眼前的人。

威尔森中校笑了，气息缠绕上来，“不服气？那就表现得让我服气一点。”他的声音在夜色中温柔得像是柔滑果酱，又软又甜，像在哄亲密的情人。可是动作果断，嘴唇亲上的同时，手指松开了他的下巴，转而滑到颈后，双手捧住了詹姆斯的后脑勺。  
世界都掉进不停旋转的彩色漩涡里，房间里鸦雀无声。詹姆斯之前吻过的对象大抵都是任务目标，Alpha，强硬又凶猛。他逆来顺受，全是演技精妙的逢场作戏。

可中校的吻，是那么甜蜜。他的信息素是香喷喷的奶味，不，更像是加了细砂糖之后打发的奶油泡泡，再抹到刚出炉的黄油面包之上的香甜。但也许是因为那个切除手术，闻起来非常微弱，需要细细分辨才能尝到这样卓绝的风味。

詹姆斯在这个缠绵的亲吻里头晕目眩，密密麻麻的兴奋感从腰间升腾起来。带着颤抖的电荷噼里啪啦地点亮了神经。身体先于思维反应，随即发狠，主动回应他。亲到后来，自己也忘乎所以，腺体突突跳动，在混乱的吸吮声里释放出更浓烈的带着侵略性的硝烟与焦味。  
詹姆斯最后放开中校的时候，几乎整个身体都瘫在中校绵软的胸前，他的衬衫与中校的军装布料磨在一起。威尔森中校的碧蓝眼波与暖色灯光纠缠成晦暗的光，红润的嘴唇被唾液沾得饱满发亮，却还没有特别被情欲动摇的模样。  
詹姆斯有些不甘心地伸手按到他的胸前，却看到中校的眉头微微的皱起来。

“你的信息素，怎么回事？”

-

詹姆斯一个晚上没有服用药物了，他的Omega激素。  
这几乎是一个不为人知的激素药物，还在试验阶段。但他自研发初期已经服用了六年，从他十六岁分化的那一年开始算起。原本，医生和教授们都认为他会分化成一个Omega，再成为优秀的“乌鸦”——通过色情手段获取情报的特工。

可惜他的分化不太遂他们的愿。

-

“我是吃了药的乌鸦。”詹姆斯坦言。短短的半秒之间，脑中闪过许多回忆。在训练基地里逐渐被打磨干净的羞耻感；身体和欲望被操纵、塑造，随意揉捏成型。他是那一届最优秀的间谍之一，聪明、谨慎、忠诚，并且“手段”高明。  
他从未对此经历感觉到一星半点的丢脸。可不知道什么缘故，真话说出口后，他竟担心起中校的反应。他突然害怕对方脸上会出现鄙夷、憎恶，又或者是怜悯的神情。  
于是他垂下了眼睛，只盯着中校的下巴看。

但是他看见威尔森中校的嘴唇张开了，他说：“是吗？虽然你伪装的气味很不错，不过我也很喜欢你本来的味道。”平静真诚地。  
詹姆斯的心口闪过一阵危险的绞痛，可是中校又捧住他的脑袋，在他颈后剃短的发根上抚弄，又揉捏在一直隐匿着、此刻却突起并战栗的Alpha腺体之上。  
他被爱抚着后颈，中校的掌心湿热，皮肤直像是要融化在对方的手。詹姆斯昏昏沉沉地找回节奏，解开中校的纽扣，手指拨开衣襟，顺着他的腰线一直滑上去按在胸前。因为长期的文职工作，中校的胸腹肌肉有些松懈，柔软，又带着不可思议的弹性。

是一幅非常丰满动人的躯体，真正的Omega的躯体。是由神灵创造出的特权，这其中包含着的源源不绝的引力，与自己用药物伪造出的截然不同。那些圆润、柔软的特质引诱着他的本能。詹姆斯感觉到情欲像滚烫的铁水冲破血管，在他的腺体里疯狂地冒着亮到刺眼的明黄色的沸泡，快要爆炸了似的。而下面也硬得发疼。  
该死的，他想立刻操进他的身体。

他终于有些粗暴地吻上去，手放肆地抚摸着他胸部的软肉，将他搂在自己怀里。

-

走到这里已经没有理由再后退，欢愉的酥痒在蓬勃繁殖。中校从不喜欢把自己放在被动的位置，情事对他也不过寻常。他扶着詹姆斯的手，坐起身贴上去与他深深地接吻，纠缠舌头。  
而詹姆斯受过的训练显然让他很清楚应该怎么挑逗，左手的揉弄用上了力气，接着吻向下来，含住了右侧的乳头轻柔抚慰，反差感令中校的呼吸急促起来。

牙齿的轻咬让他有点疼，他扭着腰承受着这一切，心里却有一个念头：  
还不够。

威尔森中校很少动情。除了改造后的生理性因素之外，坚韧意志也使他极少受到激素影响，他感觉自己就像一只按部就班的跟随设机械齿轮重复运转的工蚁。可现在，他却无比渴望眼前的这个人，将他迟钝的神经弄得更痛一些，被完全穿透，似乎只有那样才能扯开那道紧锁的发条。  
中校突然笑起来，他明明是非常怕疼的，也讨厌苦涩的东西——成年之前的那次手术，麻醉过去几乎痛得他哭毁了嗓子，还有那些残留在牙缝里止痛药水的苦味，至今回想起来仍能让他皱眉。

仿佛是不满意他的走神，詹姆斯的信息素突然浓了起来，辛辣苦涩如燃烧起来的烈酒，灼热而凶猛。  
一股无法用话语言明的热浪在心底汇聚，他感到一丝痉挛般的舒畅，似乎生命中长久无法摆脱的枷锁般的沉闷都被这团烈焰燎断。

少年轻易地扯开了他的皮带扣子，金属发出铿锵的尖叫。他伏下身含住他的阴茎，温柔地、狂热地用舌头抚慰前端和柱体。  
Omega的生殖腔哆嗦着分泌出液体，中校能感觉到那些湿滑的东西顺着股间流到了半褪至腿弯的军装裤子上，冬夜的空气令那一道蜿蜒水痕很快冰凉刺痛。

但Omega全身的皮肤却滚烫涨红，苏醒的本能为了承纳入侵将他变得更加柔软。詹姆斯有所察觉，看他端正面容被欲望浸染的可怜模样，心底滋生出占有欲。他的舌头还在滑动，在冠状沟最敏感的那一块表皮绕圈、游移，鼻息都打在中校的小腹上。  
威尔森终于挨不住，手指抓紧詹姆斯的头发，面庞歪向一边从紧咬的嘴唇边发出低沉的呻吟。  
詹姆斯看他因为忍耐声音而微微发抖的样子，又撑上前用力亲他，脱去自己的裤子身体紧密压住他然后顶腰。他们的性器磨在一处，体液粘到下身的毛发上蹭得到处都是粘腻。  
衣料的摩擦音和沙发弹簧的哀鸣也混在一起，詹姆斯稍稍抬起身体，离开中校的嘴唇，他立刻便扬着下巴要追上去。詹姆斯重新压回去，几乎是贴着他的皮肤拿悄悄话哄他：“我用嘴帮你做，时间太久我怕被怀疑。好不好，长官？”  
中校直直地盯着他，从鼻子里哼了一声：“你怕吗，吉米？”他直接用昵称叫他，又挺腰纠缠过去。  
“当然，我很怕死的。”他眨了眨眼睛，试图用轻松的表情把自己的真话变成一个玩笑。

“没关系，我会保护你，吉米。”  
单薄身影一顿，似乎被这句话震撼了似的。

-

威尔森中校没弄明白自己脱口而出的承诺是出于什么理由。也无暇顾及这听起来是不是太像一句随便给出无需负责的廉价情话，詹姆斯已经直接插了进来。  
情热像一团节庆焰火，从Alpha进入的动作开始绽裂出滚烫绚丽的火花，在无边无际的夜空中燃烧、旋转、下落，落在明亮寂静的雪地上。威尔森咬着手背，还是有声音从喉咙深处流动出来。  
詹姆斯扶着他柔软的腰顶弄着，Omega浑身滚烫，皮肤被汗水覆盖滑腻得几乎握不住，丰腴身体的内部又热又黏地缠住他。  
中校肆意舒展开身体，在摇撼的体势之中难以自抑地低吟，吃力地将背靠在沙发上以免跌落。

“转过来。”詹姆斯喘着气说，带动威尔森一起翻转身体，又重新从背后进入他。  
中校的臀肉软得成了蛋白酥皮，詹姆斯在美妙的触感里越陷越深，然后突然俯过去，把牙齿毫不留情地刺进他光艳后颈的微弱凸起，他的欲望残余。  
威尔森中校被刺激得仰起脖子，从喉咙里挤出难以忍耐的声音。尽管他们都知道，对中校来说标记已经没有意义。但却依然有无法名状的庞大欢愉把他们联结在一起。威尔森中校不用看就可以感觉得到，他身后的人的快到极限，听觉充满了耳语和浓密的吐息，将他团团包围。  
詹姆斯哆嗦着把精液射进他腔内时，威尔森感觉身体里面被什么填满了，连同内心深处那些年深日久的空洞一起。无法抵挡的快感让他的头脑嗡嗡作响，浪潮从他的下半身蜂拥至脑仁。中校濒死般绷紧了身体，死死地抵住沙发垫子，也跟着射了出来。

-

“您刚才说的话，我会当真的。”詹姆斯出门前笑着说道。  
“哪句话？”  
“您说会保护我，长官。在我暴露之前，请一定要兑现。”詹姆斯轻松地说，“夏威夷的军官俱乐部里有一种奶油蛋糕，突然很想再吃一次。”

威尔森中校点点头，“我也很喜欢那个，回去之后一起去吃吧。”他说完这句之后露出了一个微笑，平稳而诚恳。  
“好的，长官。”詹姆斯满意地笑起来。  
威尔森注视着他的笑容，停顿了一会，才开口说：“帕特里克。”  
“什么？”

“我的名字。帕特里克。”中校的声音轻柔得如同夜曲。

詹姆斯点点头没有再接话，对着他摆摆手，作了一个无声的道别，最后悄无声息地溜出了房门。

中校踱步至窗前，拉开窗帘望向窗外。厚重花纹层层退开后的世界是银白的，远处的山像是一团团甜蜜的绵羊群。

  
白天时曼妙的细雪已经停了。

  
这是一个冬季的晴夜。

END


End file.
